Vso
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Si algún día nos cruzamos, no respondas ni hagas caso, a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver Yo te diré que voy tirando negaré que estoy llorando fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curó...


Los personajes de Este mini fan fic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kathy Reichs y fox

Este es la segunda parte del mini fan fic "Quiero ser", este esta basado en una canción de LOVG que me gusta mucho, Espero comentarios este es el final

V. S. O.

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquella noche en la cual se destrozo el corazón de Brennan, al enterarse de la boda el hombre que amaba, en ese tiempo ella había renunciado al Jeffersonian, vivido fuera del país, para olvidarse de todo.  
Pero el tiempo no pudo borrar las heridas, así que decidió regresar a Washington DC, solo para ver que había sido de la vida de sus amigos y especialmente de Booth y Gisel; así que tomo un avión directo a Washington, llego por la tarde.  
Estaba muy nerviosa, salio del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su antiguo departamento que aun era suyo.  
Cuando llego todo estaba igual, a como ella lo había dejado, coloco sus maletas, y se dispuso a llamar a su mejor amiga Ángela  
Bre. Hola, Ángela  
An. Eres tu cariño (Gritando de la emoción)  
Bre. Si amiga  
An. Donde estas  
Bre. Estoy aquí en DC  
An. Que emoción, me encantaría irte a visitar pero tengo mucho trabajo  
Bre. Si quieres te voy a visitar yo (Pensando poder ver a Booth)  
An. Si esta, bien podrás ver a todos  
Bre. Bien te veo allá  
Brennan se puso uno se sus mejores trajes y se fue directo al Jeffersonian, pero en el camino decidió mejor caminar.  
Solo faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar, cuando vio a booth que se encontraba afuera de una tienda de cosméticos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido de lo normal, las manos le sudaban, pero estaba dispuesta solo a saludarlo.  
Se paro justo en la misma acera donde en estaba, y comenzó a caminar con decisión, camino lentamente, a unos cuantos metros de llegar, booth desvió su mirada y vio como ella se iba acercando, el quedo petrificado al mirar a la mujer de su vida después de tantos años, ella siguió caminando hasta estar frente a el  
Bre. Hola… Seeley (Con voz temblorosa)  
Bo. Hola… Temperance…  
Bre. Como has estado  
Bo. Bien… supongo  
Bre. ¿Supones?...  
Bo. Si… tú sabes…  
Bre. Que se…  
Booth se comenzó a acercar mas a ella, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos  
Bo. Solo… me ha faltado algo para ser feliz  
Bre. Tu…  
Justo cuando ambos iban a terminar con esa distancia que los separaba se escucho una voz femenina que se escuchaba de la entrada de la tienda de cosméticos

xD. ¡OH! ¡Temperance amiga!  
Justo en ese momento de separaron rápido, era Gisel que salía de la tienda con, una niña  
Bre. (Toda roja de la vergüenza) Gisel…hola  
Gi. Hola amiga, tiene tiempo que no te veo  
Bo. Si Huesos… cuanto tiempo  
Gi. Seeley no la, llames huesos no le gusta…  
Bre. Gisel no me molesta, me gusta que me llame así, me hace recordar los viejos tiempos…  
Gi. Mira tempe te presento a nuestra hija se llama igual que tu  
Booth miró a brennan para ver cual seria la reacción de ella, pero ella fingió que no le importaba  
Bre. Que padre, quien escogió en nombre  
Gi. Fue Seeley, dijo que así te recordaría… ya lo conoces  
Gisel se acerco a booth, el la abrazo por la cintura

Si algún día nos cruzamos  
no respondas ni hagas caso  
a los subtítulos que bajo  
mi sonrisa sabes ver  
Yo te diré que voy tirando  
negaré que estoy llorando  
fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curó

Y en realidad nunca te olvido  
fuiste mi único camino y  
tu sonrisa un buen motivo  
para ser alguien mejor  
Y aunque te cuenten que me vieron  
de princesa en algún cuento  
no hace falta que te diga  
que tan sólo cuentos son…

En ese momento brennan sintió como su una bala destrozara su corazón en mil pedazos… de repente sin querer brotaron unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. Booth se dio cuenta perfectamente que era lo que ella tenia  
Bo. Te sucede algo  
Bre. No…  
Gi. Por que lloras….  
Bre. Lloro de felicidad, por que booth y tú son muy felices  
Gi. No tienes por que llorar  
Bre. Es que me siento muy responsable de su felicidad  
Bo. Por que tú nos presentaste  
Bre. Exacto Booth  
Gi. Bueno… Tempe nos vamos… tenemos unas compras que hacer  
Gisel tomo a su hija de la mano y siguió caminado  
Gi. Nos alcanzas Seeley  
Bo. Voy en un momento le pediré su teléfono a huesos  
Gi. Bien…  
Gisel entro a otra tienda, dejando a Booth y brennan juntos  
Bre. Se ve que eres muy feliz  
Bo. Te dije que no… que solo me faltaba algo para ser realmente feliz  
Bre. Si lo has dicho…  
Bo. Sabes que eres… tú  
Bre. No booth esto….  
Bo. Lo se pero no he podido dejarte de amar  
Bre. Yo tampoco, pensé que a distancia lo curaría todo  
Bo. Pero no funciono  
Bre. No… no funciono  
Booth se acerco rápidamente a ella, y le plantó un beso que ella no esperaba pero que recibió con un gran gusto, ese beso fue una despedida definitiva, se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ese beso, pero no duro mucho ya que la esposa de booth estaba a pocos metros de ahí  
Bre. Te amo….  
Bo. Yo también te amo  
Bre. Me voy y olvida, que me has visto… para que puedes vivir feliz con tu esposa… y tu

Bre. Nada booth… prométeme que serás feliz con Gisel y con Temperance, tu hija  
Bo. Lo prometo  
Bre. Me voy… que seas feliz………

Final….

Justo cundo Temperance se alejaba de aquella esquina donde estaba el amor de su vida, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas a cada paso que daba, pero sabia que el jamás correspondería a su amor, y que no seria capaz de divorciarse de su esposa y mucho menos dejar a Temperance, su hija.  
Mientras caminaba, sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo, ella volteo al instante y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio que era booth quien la tomaba del brazo, el se acerco a ella, tanto que sentía su respiración. Ella rompió el poco espacio que había entre ellos, dándole un gran beso apasionado, los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello, mientras el posaba sus manos en su cintura.  
Sus bocas se perdieron en un inmenso mar de sensaciones que embargaban a ambos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y dejaron de pensar en todo lo que los rodeaba, sólo pensaban en expresar su amor a través de un beso dulce, apasionado, y lleno del más puro amor.  
Pero el momento no iba a durar por mucho, Gisel que estaba aún dentro de la tienda, salio sin saber la sorpresita que se iba a dar, al ver a su esposo y su amiga besándose con mucho amor.  
Gi. (Llorando) Seeley… como pudiste  
Ambos amantes se separaron rápidamente, sus labios y sus narices estaban rojas, por la presión del beso.  
Bo. Gisel… no se que decir  
Gi. Temperance… como pudiste… hacerme esto  
Bre. Lo siento…  
Gisel tomo a su hija y se fue de ahí dejando a brennan y booth parados en la acera.  
Bre. Lo siento… booth  
Bo. No Tempe… lo nuestro ya no estaba muy bien… estábamos juntos por Temperance  
Bre. Y que harás… ahora  
Bo. Supongo que divorciarme… y pedirle a cierta chica… que talvez se case conmigo  
Bre. Que chica… tienes otra (Toda exaltada)  
Bo. No tontita… eres tú  
Bre. Ah! Que alivio…  
Bo. Te casarías con migo…  
Bre. Creo que esta no es la forma de hacerlo  
Bo. Exigente  
Booth se hinco y tomo su mano, como no tenia anillo, tomo una argolla de un llavero y se la coloco en el dedo  
Bo. Temperance Brennan te casarías con migo… claro después de mi divorcio  
Bre. Déjame pensar, ¡Si!  
Booth se levanto y la beso como si nunca hubiese besado a nadie más…  
Así pasaron 2 meses, el divorcio de booth había pasado de forma tranquila, todo había salido bien para ambos.  
A exención de Ángela que casi sufre un infarto, al saber que ambos se iban a casar, pero de ahí en fuera todo estaba bien.  
Ya era el gran día de la boda, Brennan lucia un hermoso un hermoso vestido blanco, y booth estaba guapísimo.  
La boda estuvo estupenda, no hubo nada que los hiciera arruinar su día más feliz, la fiesta estuvo bien, Ángela y Hodgins habían bailado hasta el cansancio, Sweens se había tomado sus copitas.  
Ya terminada la boda, brennan y booth estaban sentados  
Bo. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida…  
Bre. Lo se… también es el mió  
Bo. Te amo y estoy feliz de estar con tigo  
Bre. Jamás pensé que llegara este momento…  
Bo. Siempre estaré con tigo…  
Bre. Lo se te amo…


End file.
